


The Tired Pilot and his Troubled Kid

by QuietConfusedSisters (AQuietThinker)



Series: Inktober 2020 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Exhaustion, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, Inktober, Inktober 2020, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mentioned Keith's Father (Voltron), One Shot, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sad Keith (Voltron), Young Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQuietThinker/pseuds/QuietConfusedSisters
Summary: After a long week of work all Shiro wants is a break with Adam- but soon those plans are forgotten after Keith goes missing from the Garrison dorms.Inktober Prompt 25: Buddy- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -“It's on you, Shirogane. For all I know he’s just getting himself drunk in some pub, or just doing what boys his age do.” Iverson’s hand rested on his shoulder. “He's a troubled kid, Shiro. It was a hard bet to bring him to the Garrison.”Anger flared in his chest as he pushed Iverson away. “The kid’s got talent, and you know it. And he’s not troubled- he’s just got many things on his back.”
Relationships: Adam & Keith (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Inktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952338
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	The Tired Pilot and his Troubled Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> October's here and with it my very first Inktober! My lovely room mate/partner in crime teamed up with me on this one- she's making the drawings and I'm writing. 
> 
> Heres a short one-shot of Keith and Shiro. Enjoy!
> 
> (Fanart at the end of the fic)

Takashi Shirogane- legendary exploration pilot and young senior cadet of the Garrison- nearly slammed his head against a chicken pesto bowl. He groaned mutley and wiped the sauce from his mouth as Adam choked on his drink.

“Shut up.” he mumbled.

Adam only laughed harder. With a sigh he leaned back on the cushioned seat and turned his view to the rest of the diner. Most of the usual customers had already left for the holidays, leaving only Garrison cadets to use the place as an outer break room.

“You sure you don't want to go home, take a nap?” asked Adam, covering the pilots hand with his. “It's been a long week.”

Shiro hummed in response. “How can you tell?”

“You know I find you a very handsome man, but…” Adam smirked. “The eyebags are letting you down.”

Shiro turned to the window, where his reflection mixed with the freezing background of the parking lot. Even in the desertic atmosphere of the town, winter had hit badly earlier that month. His own face was drained with sleepiness, eye bags heavier than usual.

“I’ll make it up to you next week.” he said.

“Oh?” Adam’s smirk grew wider. “How exactly will you do that?”

The dark haired man’s expression morphed into a more seductive one, leaning on the table to kiss his boyfriend.

“Shirogane!”

Shiro closed his eyes in annoyance, but the moment deflated as soon as Iverson’s voice echoed loudly. He shot an apologetic glance at Adam before lazily looking at the older man. The scene before him did not surprise him. Iverson- in his graceful glory of scarves and coats, was tapping his foot impatiently.

“What is it, commander?” he asked in a charming voice.

Iverson wasn't happy, but instead of the typical gruff monologue, he spoke in a slightly worried voice. “Your cadet’s missing, Shirogane.”

Shiro’s stomach plummeted. The snarky expression was wiped from his face and he adjusted his coat. “What happened?”

“His dorm mates reported him missing half an hour ago after he broke a window and ran out.”

The two lovers shared stricken gazes before Shiro slided a few dollars on the table and began wrapping up his scarf.

“What else do you know? Is anybody looking for him?”

“He ran into town, the little rascal.” Iverson said, crossing his arms. “I sent out a patrol, but they didn't find anything, so I reckoned you’d know.”

Shiro frowned, slightly frustrated with Iverson’s lack of information. “Right, well, I’ll go search. We need to be fast because-”

“It's on you, Shirogane. For all I know he’s just getting himself drunk in some pub, or just doing what boys his age do.” Iverson’s hand rested on his shoulder. “He's a troubled kid, Shiro. It was a hard bet to bring him to the Garrison.”

Anger flared in his chest as he pushed Iverson away. “The kid’s got talent, and you know it. And he’s not troubled- he’s just got many things on his back.”

Before the older officer could reply, Shiro turned his back on him and gave Adam a downcast expression. “I’m sorry about the date. I promise I’ll-”

“It's fine, Shiro.” Adam interrupted. “Keith needs you at the moment. Why don't you start the search on foot and I’ll get the car?”

Shiro felt a wave of fondness for his partner as he leaned for a quick kiss, bolting out the door afterwards. 

Neither the chilled air nor the exhaustion bearing down his shoulders would stop him.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

One hour, twenty eight minutes. About seven stores visited. No sign of Keith.

His legs ached from running around, but there seemed to be no actual trail to follow. The streets were too chilly for any pedestrian to have seen a thin young kid running around.

_Think, Takashi, think. Where would he go._

He momentarily stopped sprinting to catch up his breath, leaning on the window of another store. The inside of it showed a stand of outdated Halloween decorations, along with a newer, Christmas themed calendar.

_Come on, I’m probably missing something._

Keith wasn't known for running away. Shiro had vouched for him endlessly after many fights and all sorts of trouble, but never for leaving the grounds unless they were together.

Unless…

Fear flooded his system as he scooped up his phone, hoping today was not _that_ day of the week, and-

_Fuck._

He took off running this time, blindly dialling Adam.

“ _Did you find him?”_

“No, but I think I know where he is.”

“ _Shiro…”_

“Adam, Today’s November 29th.”

“ _... fuck._ ”

Before Adam could say anything else he hung up and turned left, nearly crashing against a street lamp and running over a small figure.

“Keith!”

Shiro wanted to wrap his arms around the boy but kept his distance. The boy’s hand was bleeding- perhaps from the broken window Iverson reported. FInally, to add to Shiro’s frustration, he was only wearing a thin, long sleeved shirt without any protection for the cold. Letting out heavy breaths while finally letting his emotions out. 

“Keith- What the heck were you thinking! Running off like that, and- and leaving without permission? Do-”

He willed himself to stop when Keith’s eyes locked on the pavement, refusing to look up. The boy wrapped his arms around himself, clutching the edges of his elbows tightly and curving his back- protecting himself.

“Keith? Buddy?” Shiro cursed himself for his previously stern voice. “I’m not angry. I promise.”

Keith still refused to look at him, sniffing a little. Shiro kneeled down, trying to meet his gaze, feeling his heart clenched when he saw the pair of eyes red and puffy.

“It 's nothing.”

“It's not nothing Keith- I know what today means to you,” the kid’s eyes widened a little. “But you don't have to bear through it alone.”

The smaller pair of hands pulled tightly against himself. “Why not? I’ve been doing it for plenty of time.

As much as Shiro knew about Keith’s defence mechanism, it broke his heart further.

“Just because you know how to do it, doesn't mean it's right.”

Keith finally looked up, his amethyst eyes still clouded with tears. He didn't make a move to touch Shiro, but looked smaller than ever with the spiky mullet and porcelain skin. He wiped his eyes with the edge of his sleeve before talking again.

“It’s- it’s my dad’s birthday.”

Even if Shiro was well aware of the fact, it still hurt to hear the words from Keith.

“And he’s gone.”

Tears finally rolled down his cheeks and Siro enveloped the boy in his arms, slightly afraid that his skin was so cold, but satisfied that Keith welcomed the comfort. Keith buried his head against his chest, sobbing openly and wrapping his smaller arms around his waist.

“I- I’m really sorry. I couldn't stop thinking about it and then I thought that ....”

“That what?”

Keith's voice shook. “Is it worth it?”

Shiro involuntarily tightened his grip over the boy. “Of course it is, kiddo- of course you are. No matter if it hurts, life’s always worth it.”

“ ‘M sorry.”

“It's alright, Keith, you’re okay.” he gently slid a hand into the raven hair, caresing gently. “You’ll be okay, buddy.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It took nearly an hour for Keith’s body to stop shaking violently and reduce the sobs to small whimpering against his chest, but Shiro refused to let go. His legs had gone numb from the kneeling position and the winter breeze was prickling against his coat. As Keith finally ceased to make noise- still clinging tightly to his waist, the older man swiftly took his scarf and wrapped it around the boy.

“ ’M sorry.”

Shiro smiled sadly before offering him another tissue. “It's fine Keith, it happens to the best of us.”

The kid nodded, but Shiro could tell he wasn't entirely convinced. His knees groaned when he stood up, stretching out before sticking out his hand to Keith. He took it, beginning to shiver from the cold. The deep violet eyes glanced at him grateful before looking around. They both turned to the sound of a vehicle approaching. Shiro’s shoulders relaxed when it parked a few metres away and a terrified looking Adam ran out of the car.

Keith visibly stepped behind him, ducking his head in shame and flinching back when Adam kneeled in front of him.

“Sorry, I-”

Keith’s words were cut short as Adam pulled him to a tight hug, tears brimming out of his eyes.

“Don't you ever do that again, Kogane.” He said demandingly. “You scared the living shit out of me and Shiro.”

Shiro felt his insides warm up at Adam’s fierce protectiveness, and smirked at Keith, who was still slightly surprised by the sudden hug. When the brunette pulled away he wrapped another coat- a more smaller one- around Keith’s shoulders.

“Come on then.”

Keith finished buttoning his coat, asking in a smaller voice. “Are we going back to the Garrison?”

Adam spoke up first. “I think we need to go get something to eat first. How about burgers, buddy?”

Keith’s eyes shined with excitement, following Adam to the car.

Shiro smiled to himself- Adam would be a great father one day. And Keith would keep growing. He wasn't the troubled kid most Garrison officials thought him to be, no. He was a lonely kid who just needed someone to listen.

And Shiro was more than willing to be that person.

**Author's Note:**

> The angst, oh dear. I've always liked the idea of Adam being as caring for young Keith as Shiro was.
> 
> Ideas? Thoughts? Pop down a comment and make our day!
> 
> Stay safe everyone!


End file.
